Alpha and omega: the tree of love
by Animietoon11 -Jables
Summary: A story in which Kate and Humphrey fall in love, but then their love falls apart. Rated M for a later chapter of lemons. First fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so I hope you like it!**

**It takes place during Kate and Humphrey's childhood until the later chapters.**

Alpha and Omega: The tree of Love

Chapter 1:

"Come on Lilly! You'll never catch the squirrel going that slow!" Kate said after catching her third squirrel. "I'm not as fast as you Kate!" Lilly said while panting. They were playing one of Kate's favorite games, Squirrel hunting. Just as Lilly caught up with Kate Humphrey ran right past them. From what Kate saw it looked like Humphrey had a big piece of meat in his mouth.

"Hi Lilly, Hi Kate, can't talk, being chased." He mumbled, still holding the meat tightly. Just as he ran out of sight three alpha wolfs ran out yelling "Give us back our caribou meat!".

Kate giggled slightly. Lilly walked up to her, "Do you still have a crush on you know who?" she asked. Kate nodded.

They walked back home. When they got there Winston told them that an important event was occurring about 7 full moons from now. He said it was the test to decide a wolfs ranking, and that every wolf was required to take the test.

"This test decides whether you are an Alpha or Omega. Now get some rest, we will start training tomorrow."

Kate and Lilly both went to sleep.

The next day they woke up early in the morning. Winston explained that one of the tests is how well you hunt. He showed them that they need to dive for a pinecone and snatch it off of the tree.

Kate went first, when she jumped she grabbed two pinecone at once and landed perfectly. "Wow Kate excellent! Ok now you try Lilly."

Lilly jumped for the pinecone but missed and badly sprained her leg on the landing. Winston took her back to the den and told Kate to keep training.

When Winston was out of sight Kate ran off to find Humphrey.

Kate saw Humphrey sliding down a little hill on a piece of bark.

"Oh hi Kate, what are you doing?"

"Not much, but what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm sliding down this small hill."

"Cool, can I join?"

"Yea sure, there's enough room for another wolf on the log."

Kate followed behind Humphrey as he carried the bark up the hill. "Um Humphrey, you passed the hill." Kate said, confused. "I know, I'm going up the big hill." Kate got a little bit nervous but was still excited. After about 3 minutes they finally got to the top.

"Wow, thats a big hill" Kate exclaimed, shaking. They got on the bark and Humphrey pushed Off. They kept going straight down the hill and started picking up speed. Half way down they were going extremly fast. "AHHHHHHH" Kate screamed and hugged Humphrey, thinking she would crash. Humphrey smiled widely.

By the time they reached the end of the hill they had stopped but Kate still hadn't realized and was still holding on to Humphrey. She opened her eyes, and blushed. She let go of him and got up. Kate tried to look away to hide her embarassment. "That was... pretty fun... I guess I'll see you later..." she said as she walked away. "Ok see ya!" Humphrey called to her.

**Well thats all for now, I'll probably have chapter two ready in about a week, thanks for reading and write reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kate Finally finished training. She went out to go find Humphrey. They had been hanging out a lot now. Kate found Humphrey in his usual spot, chasing his tail.

"Hey Humphrey. What are we going to do today?"

"Follow me."

Humphrey darted through the woods, Kate ran after him. He was surprisingly faster than her. After what seemed like forever they arrived at a large den. Humphrey entered the den and Kate followed. Kate saw a girl wolf with long black hair that was about the same age as her inside. "Kate, this is my cousin Cristina, Cristina this is my friend Kate." "Oh hi Kate." Kate felt a bit suspicious because she had never ventured this far away from her home. "So what are we doing here Humphrey?"Kate asked. "Well Cristina here has been teaching me how to hunt small animals, so far the best I caught was a bluebird." "Well that's amazing Humphrey" Kate said while smiling and leaning against him. "So anyways I was going to show you how good I am at hunting." Humphrey bragged. "So then lets go!"Kate said as she ran outside

It was starting to get dark so Kate suggested they only stay out for thirty minutes at most. Humphrey started chasing a squirrel. He came back and showed Kate, only to see that she caught 4 squirrels.

"Wow your fast" Humphrey said as he dropped the squirrel in the pile. "Your not so bad yourself." Kate whispered in Humphrey's ear. To Humphrey's surprise Kate then kissed him on the lips for 3 seconds. After she stopped Humphrey smiled and almost passed out. Kate blushed and then started heading back home. "Wait Kate, where are you going?" Kate sped up to a speed trot and Humphrey ran in front of her.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry"

"No its not that I didn't like it its just that-"

Humphrey just realized that he told Kate that he liked the kiss. After that they were both silent on the way home.

Kate stopped next to a tree close to their dens.

"Humphrey..."

"Yea Kate?" Humphrey stopped in front of her.

"Do you... like me?"

"Well yea but... wait do you mean like or... love?"

After an awkward silence kate said "love"

All Humphrey could think to do after that was nod his head.

Kate ran up and hugged Humphrey. Humphrey looked up at the tree they were standing next to. Kate noticed Humphrey looking and smiling and tried to see what he was looking at. There was a heart looking shape carved in the tree.

Then almost simultaneously they both reached up and wrote with their claws "K + H"

THE NEXT DAY

Kate and Humphrey were walking together. "Kate, have you ever played Berryball?"

"No, whats that?"

"It's a game my friends Salty and Shakey made up. Mooch always carried a berry branch with him so one time Salty took one of the berries and started hitting it back and forth. That was pretty much how they made the game?"

"Thats sounds kinda fun! How long ago did they make that up?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh. That was quick."

Humphrey took Kate on a shortcut through the forest to get to Shakey's den. By the time they were almost there Humphrey and Kate both tripped on a log. Humphrey fell on top of Kate in a Hugging position. They didn't move for a couple of seconds until Humphrey's friends Started laughing at them.

They both got up and smiled at each other.

"Hey guys can me and Kate join in?"

They were already playing Berryball before Kate and Humphrey arrived. Although mooch snatched the last berry and ate it just before they got there.

"Sorry guys, Mooch ate the last berry. I was just about to go get some mo-" Shakey said but then Humphrey called in "Kate and I can go get some berries. "

"Ok then"

Humphrey and Kate wandered into the forest. "Ok Kate you go look over there and I'll look over here." Kate left and Humphrey started looking. After about 10 minutes Humphrey came across a giant bush. He started to smell inside it but then he felt something like a nose touch his nose. He jumped back and heard a bit of a girlish yipe from the other side of the bush. He ran through the bush and saw Kate on the other side. They started laughing.

"Hey guys did you find any berries yet?" Salty called out, looking for Kate and Humphrey with Shakey and Mooch.

Humphrey heard him and they both ran to find him.

Salty looked up at a tree and noticed a heart. He looked closer and saw letters. "K +"

Humphrey jumped in the way and covered up the heart. "Hey guys." Kate called to divert their attention away from the tree.

Salty looked at Kate and then Humphrey. "What's going on?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh nothing at all" Humphrey quickly said.

"Oh... okay then. There's some berries over there" Salty pointed out.

They went back to play Berry ball, Kate and Humphrey feeling very nervous.

**Ok thats all for the second chapter, I'm thinking about adding a lemon for the third chapter. And sorry for the pathetic introduction for the new wolf. There's gonna be a lot of new wolfs but I'll make sure to introduce them better.**


End file.
